<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Client by SpookyTsubaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156109">First Client</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTsubaki/pseuds/SpookyTsubaki'>SpookyTsubaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTsubaki/pseuds/SpookyTsubaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a dead girl finally gets her first client, but it's much more than she thought it'd turn out to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Client</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Role-play between me and Adi-Sanchez on ff. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia Deetz died young. That fact was undeniable. She didn't remember a lot from the matter, except that now she was here. Stuck in the afterlife working as some roadside wife. She assumed it had been suicide. After all, her last memory was of the misery she felt. All of it rushing out at once. And now she was stuck, working (she was sure she recalled the Maitlands saying something about civil service in the afterlife anyways).  </p><p> </p><p>The other women didn't like her. It was obvious from the moment she stepped in; the giggles, the glares, the teasing, and shoving, it was horrendous. Half the time, she couldn’t even get a client. Hell, she didn't even have a home to go to after work. A backroom was the best she could do most nights when she got a spare moment. </p><p> </p><p>But even then, she realized how much she missed having someone around. </p><p> </p><p>Tonight, however, she had been on another long shift (mostly keeping the rooms clean and such), when she watched a certain fellow walk in. Cowering from behind the curtain, she watched as he took a seat in the corner, leering at most of the girls who passed him- much to their disdain. </p><p>He didn't appear to be making any moves though,  so she peered out a little more, only to be knocked into by one of the taller, more curvaceous women, by the name of Nina. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch it, slut. Why are you slinking around here anyways? There’s a guy up for grabs. He's been here for like-ever now. He said he wanted someone new anyways." She pushed her closer to the mystery man.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia surveyed him, the way he snickered at her flustered attitude made her squirm. "Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked quietly, tugging at the revealing lace, trying to cover up more under his dark gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Betelguese found himself in the same place again as he wandered the afterlife aimlessly.  How many times has he used the services of his favorite brothel.  For over 600 years, surely more than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p> He sat in the corner on his favorite chair, it was always left for him, afterall, anyone in their right mind wouldn’t take it if they wanted to keep half their limbs.  For a long time, he watched everything, mainly the butts of the girls who were going by, even if he wanted to start something, they ignored him.  Probably knowing that the ghost doesn't even have a cent with him, so the service would be free.</p><p> </p><p> After a short while, he felt someone watching him.  Not wanting to show that he knew, he slowly looked around the room, not wanting to meet the watcher's eyes.  He was lucky to notice a tiny fair foot protruding from under the red curtain separating private rooms and dressing rooms from the hall where the showroom sat.</p><p>He heard some conversation from the other corner of the room, pretending that he was completely uninterested in it, began to examine his nails.  He smiled to himself, knowing that the incoming girl would take care of him, as usual, for free.  He never complained about the level of whores serving him.  He could always make them do a few things to fulfill his own whims.</p><p> </p><p> He loved fresh meat, always scared, never knew what was going on or how to respond to a customer.  It could be a while before they got down to business.</p><p> </p><p> He didn't look at her until she spoke to him.  He was interested in her appearance...Very light skin, raven hair, large brown eyes, her body build was very small, which was completely out of place here.  He immediately recognized that she was embarrassed; after all, no whore would cover her body in front of the client.</p><p> </p><p> He patted his knees, wanting the young-looking woman to sit on them.  She obediently found herself in the place he had indicated.  "Do you think you could help me?"  He asked, evidently teasing her.  His hand immediately fell on her ass, traveling down her back.  He placed the other one on the inside of her thigh, making small circles.  </p><p> </p><p>"You must be here for the first time, sweetie. Are you sure your parents let you go to places like this?"  He continued, after all, it was the only kind of fun that still interested him.  He moved closer to her, gently nipping her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>When he spoke to her, and touched in all different places, she averted her eyes, toying with her hands. He had a certain coolness to him, an air that made her curious and yearning to know about him.</p><p> </p><p>As he asked about her parents, the thought was laughable that they would care. Her father hardly ever looked her way. Even at her very own funeral, he couldn't bring himself to. And Delia, was far too self absorbed to see anything the girl did. So what did it matter? Still, his condescending tone and misperceived warm smile made her only want to answer his every question. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think they'd care much now." like they ever did. she mused to herself, before looking around. The girls paid him no mind, and now she was there, on his lap. Wodnering how she could even start to help him out. </p><p> </p><p>When he nipped her shoulder, she yelped, drawn from her thoughts immediately. "Sir, let me lead you to one of the private rooms. Where I'm sure you will be more...comfortable." She made a motion to get up. </p><p> </p><p>She just had to follow the script, all the girls did, and they seemed okay. She would be fine. She could get this done quickly, make him feel good and then be on her way.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment even spilled out of the girl as she played with her own hands.  He wanted a new one, but he didn't think he would get literally someone's first time.  Usually he was served by girls, with some experience, he hoped that before her death, she was not a nun.</p><p> </p><p> When he asked about her parents, she fell silent for a while, he didn't know his family himself, and they probably didn't even want to remember him.  It didn’t bother him that the girl shared this information with him.  She seemed interesting, unlike any who ignored or rolled their eyes at the sight of them.  These girls were the worst of the worst, he knew something about it when a few times after sex, they gossiped with him over a cigarette.  Even if he didn't give a shit.</p><p> </p><p> It amused him when she flinched slightly and squirmed as he bit her shoulder. Fortunately, the dead feel no pain, she certainly wouldn't be pleased with the sore throat that awaited her after playing together. He had played the game too many times not to know that now every word she said was a formula that bitches had to remember like the Bible.  He tugged lightly on her hair as she asked for a room.  He got up right behind her, immediately behind her back, moved close enough that his hips leaned against hers, leaning slightly forward.  </p><p> </p><p>He whispered in her ear, "Glad I'm yer first, at least, you'll know what cumin' hard is."  His voice was heavy and harsh, and he bit her ear.  He knew that the new one would not get anything better than leftovers, in addition, the thought that no one had put their dick in the girl yet made him feel somehow better.</p><p> </p><p> In Lydia's hand, a key appeared, to room number 13, his favorite, or rather always free.  He followed her towards the room without taking his hands off her.  He ran over her back, placing his hand literally between her legs, it wasn't wet, but that was about to change in a matter of moments.</p><p> </p><p> As soon as they were inside, he stepped away from her for a moment to take off his tie and gently undo a few buttons on his shirt.  "I don't know why, but yer clothes bother me terribly. I think you shoulda take 'em off."  He settled himself on the couch in front of her, lighting a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her hair get tugged and winced, expecting some pain- but none came. She heard his gruff whisper and shuddered slightly, unaware of what was coming for her. She looked down, surprised when she felt the key in her hand. Room 13. The only free room, and the one she passed many times. She was so fascinated by the decor that in her spare time, she often spent her breaks in there, observing and enjoying what little alone time she had. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, right this way." She spoke, praying the dead couldn't blush. For if they could, she knew her cheeks would be ashen. </p><p> </p><p>She walked quickly, but his hands never left her, at one point as she paused, his hand traveled down to her nether regions, making her fumble with the keys and squirm to get in (hoping to get in quickly and keep her modesty).</p><p> </p><p>As he requested she take her clothes off she looked up at him. "D-don't you want a drink or something?" She chirped, examining the man. </p><p>He was good looking, the button down and loose tie making her intrigued. But this was a one night thing. That was all. She had to remember that.</p><p> </p><p>He made himself comfortable, expecting a good change, probably every woman could at least undress.  He laughed when she asked him for a drink.  He knew perfectly well that she was just trying to extend it all, he wished she were alive, a trace of his bite would have appeared on her neck long ago.</p><p> </p><p> A glass of whiskey appeared in his hand, most likely mixed with something much stronger to make him feel anything.  And on the table next to her, a small glass appeared, with a colored drink, it was hard to tell what was inside.  "In the afterlife, alcohol no longer gives ya courage."  He waved his drink at her and took a deep sip, drinking it all the first time.  He put the glass upside down, declaring it was the first and last drink for now.  He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and took a drag on his cigarette, flicking ash on the floor.  </p><p> </p><p>"Come 'ere."  He ordered as she continued to stare at him.  "Maybe I shoulda call someone with a complain that ya aren't followin' client's instructions?"  He asked, blowing smoke straight into her face.  Of course he was teasing her, he wasn't going to bother, chief in command.  After all, the service was free, and the girl interested him more and more.  She was his dream in a way, all new to this and innocent. </p><p> </p><p>He’d change that. </p><p> </p><p>She watched him manifest two drinks and with one chug, he was finished. She eyed her own which sat on the table delicately. Would it be safe? God what was she saying? It was a drink. And she was dead. It's not like he could've roofied it or anything. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, a little taste of death was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>She took her own drink, taking a small test-sip from the red elixir. It was a nice tart cherry flavor with something dark as an undertone. She smiled to herself, finding it tasted fairly nice and made her body relax a little as well, at least, she hoped it did. </p><p> </p><p>When he asked her to come over, she stared blankly for a moment, as if debating whether or not it was a smart move. However, when he threatened to call her supervisor, she practically raced over to keep him quiet. "Okay! Okay!" She hissed, not wanting to get the other girls involved with her work. "I'll do whatever you want.. just please Don't call them." She practically begged, sensing he wasn't one to mess around- even if on this rare occasion, he was. </p><p> </p><p>She immediately put up that front again as he leered, cornering her on the loveseat. "So" she cleared her throat, copying her peers. "How long do you want? It could cost you extra, and we charge by the hour." She spoke trying to keep up a professional front as his hands wandered.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't take his eyes off her as she tasted a drink.  He had a delicate smile on his face, and the girl began to fascinate him even more.  She was still tense, but a little less after drinking.</p><p> </p><p> When he mentioned that he was going to report her, she was quickly beside him, sat down next to him on the sofa, his hands immediately went towards her.  Instead of wading into her private places, his hand was on her neck, his thumb brushing her cheek.  She practically begged him not to tell her boss, he liked it.  So young, inexperienced, he could do what he wanted with her.  He never cared if the woman with him felt pleasure, it was all about him after all.  This time, it was different, he wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p> A grunt snapped him out of his mind.  He blinked several times, knowing full well how their system worked.  At the mention of her hours, he wanted to tell her that he could go on with her for a week and wouldn't have enough.</p><p> </p><p> She tried to sound professional, "We'll see."  He said, as he approached her, he knew whores had rules that she didn't know.  The main thing was, not kissing customers, no woman anyway, wanted to kiss him.  The only thing they had taught the girl was the price list.</p><p> </p><p>He walked the other hand under her lacey little cover up.  He didn't want to just use her, which was foreign to him.  "What's your name?"  He asked, although he never did.  He usually called each girl his own, they were too busy to have any objections.</p><p> </p><p> The only thing he had on his mind was to make the girl in front of him want only him.  It never bothered him that his whores had other customers, but when he got a gem like that, an innocent girl, fresh, he would be sure to hold on tightly.  "Hope you're not charging extra for kisses."  His lips were on hers, literally for a few seconds, he couldn't help but try her soft pink lips.  She was sweet, he could taste it, plus a hint of the alcohol spilled over his tongue as he ran it over her lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>She felt his hands travel to her breasts. She gasped slightly, biting her own lip to tame her desires. And yet as all this was happening, he decided to ask her name. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Lydia." She answered quietly."And who are you?" She looked up at him as he loomed over her, her own face holding naivete as they had their exchange.</p><p>When he asked her about charging extra, before she could answer his lips were on hers. She could taste the mildew and feel the moss, and something about him drew her in. She felt his tongue swipe her bottom lip, assuming he was requesting entrance. She opened her mouth slightly before feeling him delve into her.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes of this until she broke the kiss, taking an unneeded breath. "For...for kisses? No sir. I believe that it's part of the package." She explained dazedly, thinking she was doing this right. She hoped she was. Maybe the others would be proud of her for doing it so well. </p><p> </p><p>"You never did tell me your name though, what should I call you Mister?" She asked, cocking her head to the side like a puppy. </p><p> </p><p>Her breasts weren't the biggest, but the feeling under his hand was quite nice.  "Hmm".  He grunted, though with his voice, it sounded more like a growl.  "Such a lovely name."  he spoke, letting it roll off his tongue as he tried it. Even if he was bound to forget it, and call her “kitty” or “baby” instead. </p><p> </p><p> He smiled when she asked him who he was.  He replied with pleasure.  "I'm the Ghost with the most".  He spoke, his lips still close to hers, brushing different parts of her face, but mostly her lips.  He never cared about kissing, so why, now he couldn't tear himself away from her lips, with his free hand he held her hair against her head.</p><p> </p><p> He enjoyed the kiss until she broke it, not pleased, growled and kissed her again.  They didn't have to breathe, so they could actually make out like horny teenagers for a good couple of hours.  But he had a few places where he should have been, so he stopped and started on her neck.  He still had the back of his head that if she were alive, it would taste even better.</p><p> </p><p> He couldn't tell literally what his name was, but he could have something up in no time.  "BJ".  He replied shortly, putting both hands under her shirt, lifting it up.  "Ya still have a lot of clothes on."  He said not pleased, taking one breast to his mouth.  He caressed her nipple with his tongue and teeth, and he pressed the other in his hand.</p><p> </p><p> Beteleguse moved the girl so that she was lying directly under him, he wanted her to warm up, to feel comfortable with what he was doing, he moved away from her and looked into her eyes, observing her face.  He wished he could’ve seen her blushes, and he knew perfectly well that if she had a pulse she would be all red.  "Ya like it baby?"  He asked, he didn't expect her to deny it, but for his own comfort, he wanted an answer.  He slowly brought his face closer, giving her enough time to respond.</p><p> </p><p>BJ</p><p> </p><p>She could've sworn she heard something about a BJ, or some name like that. Then again, it was probably common. Rumors always fly. </p><p>Before she could speak or do much of anything, he got right to it. As she felt his tongue lavish her breast, she moaned softly, involentarily arching into him, aching for him. </p><p> </p><p>He was so good to her, if not a bit intimidating. She did find his domineering sense questionable, but she wasn't one to judge, after all, she was a prostitute. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Was all she could manage, as he flipped them. She craved his touch, wanting her first clientele to be pleased. "You are quite the character Mr. BJ." She chuckled softly, knowing she had to flirt a bit if she wanted any good money. </p><p> </p><p>After he spoke, her lips went to his own, feeling the gentle kiss which she led, becoming more heated and rough before he broke away, moving elsewhere. Before he did anything she grabbed his hand, as if to draw his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry...you’re probably not the right person who should be answering this..but-" she averted her eyes in embarrassment for a moment. "Does it...hurt when you're dead?"</p><p> </p><p>Her reactions were definitely addictive.  Her body reacted to his touch as if it were made just for him.  As he thought, she hadn't denied his question, but he was sure she wasn't lying.  Clearly her face, it spoke for itself.</p><p> </p><p> He laughed at her comment.  He'd heard it from other whores, which wouldn't have bothered him before, but now he preferred Lydia to be natural and not try to trick him into thinking she knew what she was doing.  "Stop pretendin' to be an expert."  He replied, approaching her ear. "Yer reactions are better when yer natural."  A long, striped tongue protruded to take care with saliva, of a place perfectly under her ear.</p><p> </p><p> He moved his hands towards her lower regions, intending to undress her, since she made no moves to.  He untied the nice red ribbon, which held the get-up together, and was about to put his hand underneath when she grabbed his wrist.  He looked up at her.  He blinked several times, not sure he understood the question correctly.  At first, he didn't know what she meant.  It was only moments later that he realized what she meant.  Not only was he her first client..</p><p> </p><p> but also her first partner.</p><p> </p><p> He's never been with a virgin before, they're in a whorehouse after all, women have sex for money.  Still, he felt better.  He knew how the first sexual intercourse could affect the perception of intimate relationships.  He licked his lips, as he took off the bottom of her clothes before answering her question. He looked at her femininity with, hungry gaze.  "No, but if ya were alive. With me, ya wouldn't have time to feel pain."  He replied, licking along her cunt,, it usually didn't make sense to him- pleasing some whore who he’d probably never hear about again, after all, he was the one who had the cum.</p><p> </p><p> Her taste was special,eating her out wouldn’t be a chore.  He only sucked her clit slightly and then returned to her mouth so she could try herself.  "I know it's yer first time, but ya could do more with this hands of yer, would ya?."  He whispered between the kisses.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief came when he said it wouldn’t hurt. He seemed honest, even if his eyes were predatory. That gave her some confidence. As licked her and toyed with her clit, she moaned softly, before hearing his request. She was here to please him after all. "Oh- of course!" She stammered, letting her hands wander down. </p><p>She hoped she was doing alright. She wanted him to like her after all, maybe she'd even get paid well. </p><p> </p><p>She felt his length through his pants, before unbuttoning them and taking him in her hand. Starting slowly with small strokes first, she looked up at him, big eyes searching for approval. She thought she had found a pattern, speeding up and slowing down seemed to work as they continued to delve into one another's lips.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds she made were music to him, and her enthusiastic response pleased him too. Her hand, traveling down his stomach, with this movement, his shirt unbuttoned by itself.</p><p> </p><p>As she began to touch him, he let the air out of his lungs needlessly, her large dark eyes staring at him. "Ya doin 'it good, baby." He said as her hand began to move rhythmically along his manhood. His fingers fell down lightly brushing her lips. "Ya’ve to think yer wet, otherwise it ain’t gonna work." He said, moving slowly to make room for himself. He instructed her, knowing that if it had been a different girl, he would not have been so gentle and had long ago made her understand that she was doing something wrong.</p><p> </p><p>In the next moment, they were both naked. His mouth was on hers for the last time because, in the next moment, the girl was lying on her stomach. Her ass was in the air, leaning on her knees and her chest. Ropes magically bound her hands, he slapped her against the ass cheek. He held her by the hair, knowing she wouldn't feel any pain anyway. "Get what ya deserve in a minute." He said driving the tip of his penis about her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in understanding, imagining herself alive again, and hoping it'd work. She felt him press a chaste kiss to her lips before she was turned around, bound by rough ropes, her ass in the air for him.</p><p> </p><p>She rested her chin on the decorative pillow before she felt her hair being yanked back, making her almost look at him. She was genuinely surprised when she couldn’t feel his smacking, most of it just feeling like a soft blow. </p><p>She heard him mutter, but wondered what he meant when he said she'd get what she deserved. She felt his tip grace around her slit, before he shoved in. </p><p> </p><p>So that's what he meant. </p><p> </p><p>She writhed, feeling the stretch, her eyes getting glassy from the new sensation, as she unintentionally grinded against him, trying to get settled with such a new feeling. </p><p> </p><p>He held her tightly by the hips, feeling her body heat up under his fingers.  His eyes almost closed in pleasure.  Lydia, she had died recently, so she remembered perfectly well what it was like to live or have a temperature or breathe.  Plus, she was much wetter, maybe he could make her feel a bit of pain, after all, what was fun, without a bit of pain.</p><p> </p><p> He ran his hand along her back, then grabbed her hip again, then pushed his cock all the way to the end.  It was without blood, although it was very tight anyway.  He felt her muscles tighten involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p> He began to move slowly to suddenly accelerate.  She twisted enough that her juices were pouring out of her vagina, she would definitely have to clean his cock with her mouth.  He will certainly want to eat his meal when he is done with her.  "Would ya like to be my whore, forever?"  He asked, the sound of his hips hitting her thighs throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>She felt so full. Though it didn't hurt it did feel slightly sore.  She yelped at the feeling of his member fully inside her, making her eyes water slightly; before she knew it, tears streaked her cheeks lightly- the whole thing overwhelming. </p><p> </p><p>They moved in perfect rhythm, her thighs bouncing against each thrust. Suddenly, she felt all the tension release as he asked her the question. "Yes!" She cried out, shaking underneath him, unaware of how serious his question could be perceived. </p><p> </p><p>The aftershocks were intense, but she gripped the love seat to try and contend with them. She wasn't sure where she started and he ended, hell, she wasn't even sure if she was still moving. </p><p>He was very good.</p><p> </p><p>He focused on the feeling of his dick going out and in, he couldn't take his eyes off the sight.  "Yeah".  He growled, producing an already lit cigarette and inhaled deeply.  "So perfect."  He continued, not paying attention to whether the girl heard it.</p><p> </p><p> He noticed her face was wet with tears.  When he asked her a question, her body suddenly relaxed, then tense again.</p><p> Her answers pleased him very much, and even better was the feeling of her walls tightening around him, he could barely move in her, he changed his positions a bit as he got even closer.  He entered her so hard that her knees gently rose into the air.</p><p> </p><p> When she finished cumming, he lifted her by the shoulders, changed their position a bit, turning her towards the back of the sofa, her hips and belly were resting against this part of the furniture, her back pressed against his stomach.  In other words, she was trapped between Betelgeuse and the back of the sofa.  The man did not slow down even for a moment, the cigarette he produced was lying somewhere on the floor a long time ago.  His hand traveled from her thigh upwards, catching a sharp fingernail on the skin, he only stopped on her right breast to squeeze it tightly for a moment, then the same hand was on her neck, clenching it with great force.</p><p> </p><p> His face was against her ear.  "Ya have to cum again, I won't finish until yer muscles tighten on my cock again."  He spoke in a serious voice.  His tongue brushed her cheek, collecting tears.</p><p> </p><p>She was moved so easily, she felt like a little doll compared to him. Before she knew it, she was stuck between the couch and him. While she was aware her fellow inferno sisters didn't exactly get tired, she found herself to be after only one round. </p><p>She wasn't the best at being dead, she wasn't even sure how long she was dead for, but she knew she needed more stamina, especially if she wanted to keep up with him. </p><p> </p><p>She felt his nail dig into her cool skin, jerking away slightly at the feeling. However in no time, his hand found its way to her small breasts. His hand tightened around it making her squirm.</p><p> </p><p>She listened to his husky whisper of instructions, making her work harder to please him. She felt herself getting close as she bounced against him, wanting to snake a finger down to stimulate herself. </p><p>In no time however, she bit back her moan and nearly collapsed on the sofa, having cum again.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was doomed, acting like a living girl, if not for the fact that their temperature was very close, he would have thought Lydia still had a pulse.  He was still clutching her throat, and she laid her head wearily on his shoulder.  "Suck it."  He said when with this movement, she gave him the opportunity to put a long striped tongue in her mouth, the girl obediently did what he said.</p><p> </p><p> With each passing moment, he felt the two of them getting closer.  He sped even faster as if it were possible.  He shoved in so hard that even the sofa moved beneath them.  He took his tongue away to once again nip that pale shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> Her mouth opened in a voiceless scream as she came again.  Beteleguse entered her to the very roots, filling her with seed.  He stayed like that for a while, breathing deeply with unnecessary oxygen.</p><p> </p><p> As he left her, their mixed juices ran down her thighs, and a few drops fell on the sofa.  He, however, was not done with her.  He sat down, taking the girl with him, putting her on his lap.  He immediately took to her lips, he couldn't call it a kiss, as he practically devoured her, he held her hair with his hand, and he freed her from the bonds with the other.</p><p> </p><p> When he pulled away from her, they were joined by saliva  "I could  take ya, eight more times and I wouldn't have had enough. Time is running out though, so politely clean my cock and we're done for today."  He said, placing the girl between his own legs.  The only thing that pleased him about her death was that she couldn't choke, and without any problem, she could stuff his whole dick into her pink little mouth.</p><p> </p><p> It was true that he didn’t have time to eat her out, but maybe, with his luck, Lydia would not accept any other clients, and the next day, he will be able to return for the second round. </p><p> </p><p> His hand was on the back of her head.  "Enjoy your meal."  He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia went to start cleaning up befor she felt his hand entangle in her hair as they kissed and she was placed on his lap.  This must be what the girls do, she must’ve messed up. </p><p>After he was done with her kisses, they broke away, drool stringing them together. She nodded at his demand. "Yes sir." She murmured, before she took his cock in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>She hoped she was doing alright as she took the tip in before slowly taking more and more, using her hands to steady his throbbing.  </p><p>She suckled and licked around, hoping he would appreciate the effort at least. She continued these motions, tasting their juices combined, enjoying the taste more than she thought she would. After all, she was dead now, anything that didn't have a slightly mildew-like taste was lavished. </p><p> </p><p>She felt his hand grip her hair much tighter, forcing her down on his dick. She closed her eyes, in earnest trying to do what was best. </p><p> </p><p>At last, she went off with a suction-y pop, collapsing against his leg, yawning softly, barely having enough energy to fix herself up. That’s when she remembered the discount rule, the girls made sure she knew. "Since you were able to get me to cum, you got this appointment free." She informed, her legs shaky from all the overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>First, she took him in her small hands, which made his penis look even larger. Her fingers were not touching, she was moving them up and down. He let out a snarl of pleasure.</p><p>He kept his eyes on her, though his eyes wanted to close when she took him to her mouth, at first, only the tip. He saw her cheeks suck in. His hand traveled all over her back, and he clasped on her hand as well, and every now and then he squeezed her tits, and that was all just to feel her skin.</p><p> </p><p>He finally couldn't stand it and his hand tightened on her hair, he pushed her gently to take him whole to her mouth, his hips out of control, pushed forward slightly. "I'm gonna cum, and you will swallow it, just like a good girl, right?" He asked as if she had a chance to answer with his cock in her mouth.</p><p>He pushed down her throat as far as he could and the ropes of semen traveled down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She took his cock out of her mouth, leaving him without a single drop of saliva. Before she could say anything, he leaned toward her and pressed their lips together again in a kiss. After a while he moved away from her, and she fell to his lap tired, only to stand up on shaky legs. He conjured up his clothes, looked at her as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>It was the dumbest thing he had ever heard of. He guessed that one of the whores had told her something like that, knowing that the girl was inexperienced and it wouldn't take much to please her. But he didn't answer anything, in the end he didn't intend to pay. What he did was come over and grabbed her buttocks, giving her one last kiss.</p><p>"I'll see ya". He said as he left, he would definitely drop by her the next day. In the corridor, he passed several other girls, staring at their breasts. He left the brothel, wanting to do his own thing.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia picked up her own clothes, tying the skimpy thing right up. She fixed her hair before turning to him when he grabbed her ass and placed a kiss on her lips, the moss gracing her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled elated, drunken on her first climax and excitement from her first customer. "Uhm yeah. See ya later." She agreed, before throwing herself against the stiff seat in exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, nearly falling asleep before she heard the door open. Her hair was yanked to look up at the crowd of girls that had formed around her as her boss glared down. </p><p> </p><p>"You let him walk for free?!" She steamed  angrily. "I thought I made it clear we do not do that here!" </p><p> </p><p>Lydia looked around.. she was sure those were the rules. After all the first day she was there, the girls all made sure she knew. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone except the boss. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry..it's just the girls told me-" she stumbled before the ghoul cut her off. </p><p> </p><p>"What? What did they tell you? That my company doesn't charge?! Get out! I don't want to see you around here till you can follow the rules! Get out!" She shrieked at the young ghost.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia scrambled to her feet, putting on some old coat, before rushing out into the abyss. Where could she go? She was alone. Maybe a bar? She could at least have a place to stay then..</p><p>It was decided. She marched to the bar, hoping to not see any familiar faces as she took a seat in the corner, heaving a heavy breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>